


Football Wizardry

by Ecopharmgeek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Back to School, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecopharmgeek/pseuds/Ecopharmgeek
Summary: When Harry and his classmates go back for their fifth year at Hogwarts the 1st of September is a Friday. What did they get up to in between going to bed after the feast on the Friday night and going to their first classes on the Monday morning. Just a bit of light-hearted fluff.





	Football Wizardry

**Author's Note:**

> Author note:- Well its the first of September, 'time to go back'. I've had this idea kicking around [no pun intended] in my head for a while and thought today would be a good day to try and get it on paper. I've not written properly for a while so it was also a way to try and get back into the swing of things. Hope you enjoy it.

It had been a stressful Summer. Harry thought wryly that coming from him that was truly saying something. He was still feeling a little stunned, and relieved, to be allowed to return to Hogwarts, and he was more than a little bit worried about leaving Sirius behind. He was also wondering quite how his classmates would treat him, having seen the things the Daily Prophet had been writing about him. He would like to think the ones who knew him wouldn't believe that rubbish, but after second year... Well he would just have to wait and see. Not long after Ron and Hermione had joined them in the carriage there was a short knock on the door. Harry looked up to spot his fellow 5th year Gryffindors, Seamus and Dean.

Dean was the one knocking and was smiling at them all, but Seamus looked like he wanted to be elsewhere. “Hiya guys, how's everyone?”   
Everyone greeted Dean warmly, except Luna who just blinked at him owlishly. 

“Harry, wanted to ask you something...”

Harry braced himself, not certain he liked where this was headed, “Yeah, Dean. What's up?”

“So, obviously we get to the castle tonight, we have the feast, but then we don't have classes until Monday.”

Harry didn't respond as he was still unsure where this was going but he was fairly sure it wasn't about the third task.

Hermione nudged him gently and added, “Its Friday today.”

“Okay...”

“Well I thought, we could maybe organise a kick-about, to help welcome the newbies. Particularly anyone whose a muggleborn. I mean open to all, and... well I thought, since you grew up with muggles I'm betting you played it before Hogwarts and...” Dean slowly ran out of steam, waiting for Harry to respond. 

Harry's eyes were on Dean, so he missed the odd look Seamus was sending his way. “Erm.. I, yeah. I did play... just at school you know.... But, I...”

Hermione distracted Harry by muttering, “Honestly, communication skills!”

He gave her a pointed look before turning back to Dean, “If you need a hand with it, I'm game. If enough people are interested we could split up the ages a bit. Don't want a first year to get flattened by an over-enthusiastic seventh year!”

Dean grinned, “Awesome, thanks Harry.”

Harry nodded, and smiled at Seamus too, but his smile fell away when he saw his dorm-mate was scowling at him. “Erm... just... just let me know where and when, yeah?”

“Will do. Come on Seamus. Bye guys.”

The door closed, Harry lent back in his chair and sighed. Hermione bumped his shoulder and murmured, “Wonder what's gotten Seamus all upset.”  
Harry checked the others were all occupied before replying, “I'm pretty sure I could guess, but I wish I couldn't.” 

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~

The next day, with Umbridge's speech from the previous evening still ringing in his ears, Harry was in need of a release so was glad Dean had included him. Dean had whipped up some posters quickly while still on the train and given them to fellow fifth years in all the houses (Slytherin too to Harry's surprise) the previous night. They had detailed the idea, and suggested meeting down by the lake after lunch. Harry was concerned that Seamus would be there and another argument would occur but when he walked down with Ron and Hermione he saw the Seamus wasn't there. 

Dean must've caught on as he, while they were marking out the pitch with a handy temporary paint spell, quietly explained, “Look Harry. I'm sorry about last night...”

“You don't have to apologise, you didn't say anything.”

“Exactly. I didn't say anything. I... well I don't know what happened last year, but I know you're a good guy. It's tricky though, Seamus is my best mate...”

“I know Dean. I wouldn't expect you to side against him, not for me.”

Dean looked up sharply, “That's just it Harry, you don't expect anyone to side with you, on anything.... its a little strange.”

Harry shifted awkwardly, not really knowing how to respond to that, but it turned out Dean wasn't finished.

“As far as Seamus is concerned, well his mother she's a force of nature you know?” Harry nodded, remembering her from the World Cup, “And Seamus he grew up just the two of them, he got a lot of stick from the kids who lived nearby for the fact his Dad wasn't around. Where he lived, that wasn't very common. So he's a bit defensive where she's concerned.... Look I don't say any of this to excuse his behaviour, just... I guess I thought it might make it easier to bear if you knew where he was coming from.” Dean bit his lip in a rare show of nerves.

Harry nodded, they were approaching the spot they'd started from, Ron and Hermione were stood greeting people who were starting to gather. “Yeah, it does... a bit. To be honest, half of my anger last night wasn't really at Seamus, or even his Mum. Just sort of, at the whole situation. Ron and Hermione can tell you...” Harry paused to change what he'd been about to say, “When I saw them over the Summer, I snapped at them so many times. I need to get better at keeping my temper in check, I know I do.”

Dean smiled, “Well my Mum always said 'It's a simpler thing to keep your temper when you're unprovoked, the trick is the rest of the time.' Or something like that. Anyway, belting the hell out of the ball just now should help too!”

Harry grinned, “You know, I'd been thinking just that myself.”

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~

“I think that went well.” Dean was still grinning as they walked back up towards the castle.

“It was really quite fun.” Ginny had bounced between the football game and the tag Quidditch game that started up, under the stewardship of Lee and the Weasley twins.

“Yeah it really was. Its been a long time since I played, was good to run about again.” Harry smiled gently.

Ron was slicking his hair back off his face, “Still not sure I totally get it.... When you both starting hollering about 'off side' I was lost.”

Hermione laughed softly and patted Ron on the arm, “Not to worry Ron, plenty of muggles who have been around the game for years still don't get that rule. My Dad's been explaining to my Mum for years. Then again, she may just be messing with him....” 

As they all entered the Great hall, Harry once again found a lot of his fellow students were staring at him. Although it still unsettled him, he realised it bothered him much less after a full afternoon of blowing off steam. Sitting down at the Gryffindor table he couldn't help but keep his head down over his plate to avoid the curious or accusing stares. 

Then a pair of voices piped up by his elbow, “Harry? Harry?” 

He looked up to find the Creevey brothers had worked their way down the table to sit beside him. Seeing Ron smirking and Hermione looking amused he turned fully to face the brothers. “Hi Colin, Hi Dennis. You alright?”

“Yeah, today was brilliant! It was such a good idea to start the term like that!” Harry smiled and nodded in agreement, then stopped when he realised what they were implying.

“Hey, whoa, wasn't my idea! Thank Dean over here,” Harry pointed, “Was all his idea, I just helped him set up.” Harry watched their eyes go round and found he was joining his friends in their amusement as Colin and Dennis turned to Dean.

“Ooh, sorry Dean, we had no idea!”

“Yeah, we didn't mean to give credit to Harry when it was your totally cool idea!”

Harry watched Dean blush and stutter, “Well... Thanks. I mean, that's okay. It was nothing really...” 

“Nah,” Harry smirked, “I agree with them. Cracking way to start the school year.”


End file.
